


How To Train Your dragon

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: Dragonssss, F/F, Just a gay Dragon-AU, this has nothing to to with the movie How To Train A Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: Sharja Dragon AU, written for camp NaNoWriMo 2014
Relationships: Sharon den Adel/Tarja Turunen





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was burning down on the square of the village that was packed with people. Everyone who wanted to be there was wearing a cap to protect themselves, the others were praying the day was over as soon as possible. Tarja was one of those last people. Her skin hurt from the burning sun and the chains around her neck, wrists and ankles. Her mouth was dry and she was thirsty but she knew the only water she got was her own sweat, just as it had always been.

Five years ago, she’d only been 15 back then, her family had sold her to a man like the one who’s voice was filling the square right now. They didn’t had a choice. They needed money and since she was a girl, people would be paying way more for her than they would for her brothers. She was sold to one of the most powerful man in the village, but tossed away again after a few months and sold to someone else. This is what her slave life had been ever since. She worked hard and long hours, didn’t get any respect and barely any food or water. She was beaten, used and yelled at and sometimes she wondered if she was lucky or unlucky to be still alive.

Today she was sold again. After almost a year her master didn’t want her anymore. She got too old for him and she was replaced by a girl that just turned 12. Tarja had told her everything she knew, taught her how to survive and no matter what they ask or do to you, it’s important that you never cry. After life lessons Tarja was tied up in the basement with the other slaves, waiting for the next monthly market.

The sun had reached her highest point when suddenly a shadow fell over her and cooled down her heated skin. Tarja looked up, just as the young women around her and gasped as she recognized the person she was looking at. The knight’s armor reflected the sunlight and almost blinded them, but the helmet still gave him away. The Dragon knight had been the protector of the village for as long as people lived there. No one knew who he was or how old he was, the only thing the village knew was that there always was someone who was trained to take over in case the Dragon Knight died. And now, the village’s hero was standing in front of them. The knight didn’t say a single word and due to the helmet most of his face was covered, making Tarja unable to see his eyes. He lifted his hand, his finger pointing in Tarja’s direction before the loud voice of her master sounded.

‘You! Get up!’

Just as she was taught, Tarja immediately did as she was told and got up, her entire body protesting. Her master pulled the chains around her neck before handing them to the knight. She saw a small bag with gold disappearing in her former master’s pocket and she wondered how much the knight had paid for her. With the chains in the knight’s hands she was guided away from the square while the questions spooked through her mind. What would happen to her if the knight got bored of her? As far as Tarja knew the Dragon Knight had never bought a slave. What would the knight be like? He was the protector of the village, maybe he was kind, maybe he was just like her other masters.

They left the village in silence and Tarja was surprised when they suddenly stopped. Without a single word the knight took off her chains before taking her hand and guiding her towards the woods. No one knew where the Dragon Knight lived and secretly she was excited to see the hero’s house, but in the woods waited a completely different surprise. There, hidden between the threes, was laying a beautiful and very much alive red dragon that tilted its head as it heard the approaching footsteps.

The knight climbed on the back of the dragon and offered his hand to Tarja. The slave swallowed and looked at the big animal before realizing she had no choice and grabbing the gloved hand. The knight pulled her on the back of the dragon and guided Tarja’s arms around his own waist before adjusting his position.

Everything suddenly happened so fast that even before she was fully aware of it, they were already in the air. Tarja had her arms safely around the knight’s waist as butterflies tickled the inside of her stomach. Everything looked so small as she looked down and for a moment she forgot all the horrible things that had happened to her so far. She forgot she was a slave, forgot that she hadn’t seen her family in 5 years and for a moment she felt like a person again instead of an object.

Unfortunately the flight was a short one and after just a few minutes the dragon landed on one of the mountains that surrounded the villages. The slave and the knight climbed off the animal’s back and watched it as it walked towards one of the caves that surrounded them. The knight took hold of her helmet and Tarja gasped as long dark curls became visible. Unable to move or say anything, Tarja watched as the knight walked towards her and offered a hand to shake.

‘Hi, my name is Sharon.’


	2. Chapter 2

Tarja still couldn’t believe it. In just one hour everything she knew and was used to had changed and she still was expecting to wake up in an old dirty basement every minute. It didn’t happen. The Dragon Knight still was a very beautiful young woman instead of a muscular man with a beard. She was still wearing new clothes that actually fitted, was still eating warm and delicious soup at the same table as her mistress who had taken off her iron bracelets and collar. She couldn’t run away anyway so they didn’t have any use according to the other woman.

‘Are you ready?’ The knight asked as Tarja finished her soup.

‘Yes, Mistress.’

‘Oh, please.’ The woman laughed. ‘Just call me Sharon. Come on, I’ll show you why I need you.’

Tarja watched how Sharon cleaned the table before she even had the chance to do it. Still surprised by this, she followed the other woman out of the house that was built against the mountain and over to one of the caves they were surrounded by.

‘I hope Jura didn’t scare you because she really needs to trust you before you can take care of her.’

‘Y-You want me to take care of your dragon?’

‘Not exactly, you’ll see what I mean. Take one of those melons, Jura likes her candy.’

Tarja took one of the melons that were laying outside the cave before she followed Sharon inside. The other woman took the torch that lit the entrance and guided Tarja further. The cave was dark, but Tarja knew the dragon could probably see them and already knew they were coming. A bigger torch suddenly lit the entire cave as Sharon lit it with the smaller one and Tarja immediately stood eye in eye with the red dragon. She could feel the warm breath on her entire body and barely dared to move as the dragon came so close she could easily touch her. She heard Sharon laughing next to her, but didn’t dared to move her head.

‘Just give her the melon, that’s all she wants. Just hold it in front of you and don’t be scared.’

Tarja did as she was told but barely dared to keep her eyes open as she held the fruit in front of her. The red head moved closer and carefully took the fruit from Tarja’s hand, her rough skin touching Tarja’s for a second. She watched Sharon walking over to the animal and stroking her neck before signing to join her. Carefully Tarja walked to her side, each step slow while she kept her eyes on the dragon’s head. Sharon gently took her hands and guided them to the animal’s neck before petting another spot of the rough skin.

‘She likes it when you stroke her neck, and I think she likes you since she’s not attacking us. That’s good, come on.’

Tarja followed Sharon as she let go of the dragon’s neck and walked around her. Carefully they stepped over the tail and Tarja was surprised by what was hidden behind the large body of the red animal. Laying in a corner of the cave on a bed of branches, leaves, grass and even some threes was laying another dragon. The black color of its skin and the fact that it was much smaller made it nearly invisible, but two piercing blue eyes stared at then from the corner of the cave.

‘This is Ator.’ Sharon said. ‘He’s almost a month old. You can come closer, but be careful.’ Before Sharon even had the chance to finish her sentence a flame shot out of the small dragon’s mouth and Tarja flinched. ‘He doesn’t know how to control his fire breathing yet.’ Sharon laughed as she kept petting the dragon. ‘This little guy is the reason I bought you. I can’t take care of him while protecting the village. He needs a lot of attention and because he’s so young I don’t like leaving him alone.’

‘So, you want me to take care of him?’

Tarja felt how panic started to spread through her body. This was a dragon, a real living dragon, and she had to take care of it. What if she did something wrong and the animal attacked her? What if it got sick and died? It still was a baby after all. All kind of scenario’s spooked through her head, but she was pulled from her thoughts as Sharon spoke again and her words made her blood freeze.

‘Your task is not just taking care of him, I want you to train him.’


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in five years Tarja woke up to the smell of delicious food. She could almost taste the eggs and toast as she got out of bed and quickly changed into her new clothes, already preparing herself to be yelled at. It was the first time since her family had sold her that she had been able to sleep in an actual bed. The soft mattress was so comfortable she’d fallen asleep immediately the previous night and now overslept. Her mistress had woken up before her and even made her own breakfast, something that was just unacceptable for a slave. When she entered the kitchen however, Sharon smiled at her and didn’t seem even a little bit angry.

‘Good morning! The eggs are almost ready but you can start if you want.’

 _If you want_. It was a line that had never been said to Tarja before. People told her what to do, she wasn’t allowed to choose. She took orders when they were yelled at her, and now her order was to choose. She slowly sat down at the table and looked at all the food she could choose from. Eggs, toast, fruit, yoghurt, milk, water… On the table was standing more than she usually ate in just one day. Sharon set down in front of her and shoved a plate with eggs under Tarja’s nose before she started eating her own. After a few bites however, she noticed Tarja just kept staring at her plate and stopped eating.

‘Don’t you like eggs?’

‘I-I do…’ Tarja mumbled. ‘It’s just… Aren’t you mad that I didn’t make breakfast? And… I usually don’t eat with the master or mistress and I don’t get to choose what I eat.’

‘I know.’ Sharon said as she gently laid her hand on top of Tarja’s. ‘I know that slaves don’t have the best lives, but I need you to know something. You are not my slave, you are my assistant. You’re training my dragon so I need you to be healthy and in good shape. I’ve lived here on my own for 2 years and I don’t need you to cook for me or to clean the house, I can do that myself. You can see yourself as a roommate and we can take turns on cooking and cleaning. It would make things easier if you did everything, but I love cooking and I would miss it too much. So, just enjoy your breakfast and surprise me tomorrow.’

Sharon gave her one of the most beautiful smiles Tarja had ever seen and she felt herself blushing as she looked down at her food. Everything tasted just as delicious as it looked and almost felt sorry for not being able to taste everything. She helped Sharon cleaning the table while the other woman kept surprising her with her kindness.

The sun had almost climbed up to her highest point when Sharon brought Jura and Ator to the field between the caves and their house that was called the playground. At Tarja’s feet were laying some balls Sharon had gotten from one of the other caves and it was still a mystery to her what they were going to do.

‘I can’t believe I just played a game of football against a dragon!’ Tarja shouted as she and Sharon entered the house again.

Before Sharon had bought the other woman she had already started Ator’s training. She’d taught the you dragon how to react on objects coming his way and the animal was now able to play short games of football before he accidentally burned the ball. Sharon smiled as she saw she happiness in the other woman’s eyes but the euphoric atmosphere was interrupted by Sharon’s growling stomach.

‘Oh, I should make something to eat.’ Tarja mumbled as she turned back into slave-mode, but was stopped by Sharon’s hand grabbing her wrist.

‘Tarja, you’re not my slave, remember? You don’t _have_ to cook for me, we’ll do it together.’

Even though the black haired woman smiled, she still wasn’t very comfortable about it. She was used to take orders and being treated as an object, but for the first time in years Sharon made her feel like a real person again. The knight was unlike anyone she had ever met. The woman was friendly, but not _too_ friendly. She was strong, both mentally as physically and she was even more beautiful than every lady Tarja had ever worked for. She knew she wasn’t allowed to ask questions, but there was one thing she was so curious about and maybe if Sharon really was different as all the others, she wouldn’t even get mad.

‘How did you become the Dragon Knight?’

‘Just as the others.’ Sharon smiled. ‘I was trained for it.’

‘Did you get chosen for it?’ Sharon laughed as she heard Tarja’s question and even stopped cleaning the carrots for a second before she continued.

‘No, not really. You see, it’s a family thing. My great-grandpa used to be the Dragon Knight, he trained my grandpa and my grandpa trained my uncle even though my mother was the firstborn. My grandpa didn’t believe a woman could be strong enough to be the Dragon Knight, but my uncle did. When my grandpa died and my uncle took over the task, he had to train someone new, and since he didn’t had any children himself, he trained me. I grew up with Jura, she is only a few months older than me and according to my uncle I was meant to be the Dragon Knight one day. He died about 2 years ago and I’ve been the Knight ever since.’

‘So, now you have to train someone else? Is that why you bought me?’

‘No, I bought you to train Ator. Someone else on the other side of the valley is trained to take over in case something happens to any of the knights. Don’t worry, it’s just you and me.’

Sharon’s smile was so bright that Tarja could almost feel its warmth and she was surprised by comforting effect the words had on her. It was just her and Sharon.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no doubt Sharon was born to be the Dragon Knight. Not only did she seem to understand her dragons as if she spoke their language, she could even spit fire like she was one of them. The first time Sharon had brought the torch to her face Tarja had almost wanted to scream, but she was left speechless when she felt the warmth of her flame. Another surprise waited when Sharon aimed her next flame at Jura, who quickly flew up to avoid the fire. It had been going on ever since. Sharon spit the fire at her dragon who flew away to avoid it, every now and them aiming a flame right in between the two human beings on the ground. Tarja was fascinated by how well the two seemed to know and trust each other. There was not the littlest hint of fear is Sharon’s eyes as Jura’s flame came her way, as if she knew that there was no way the fire would hurt her. Her face was glowed with confidence and her muscles seemed to be burning every time she brought the torch up to her lips.

Tarja couldn’t keep her eyes away from the other woman. Every move seemed so elegant and powerful and she didn’t want to miss a single one of them. The smile Sharon flashed her when she looked at her was so bright that it brought the sun to shame and Tarja was sure her heart had skipped a beat.

‘Now it’s your turn.’

Tarja’s perfect dream seemed to splinter with that line. Her turn? Did Sharon actually want her to spit fire at a dragon? She didn’t even know how to spit fire! She felt a crop in her throat and felt how her hands started sweating, but Sharon just smiled at her.

‘Don’t worry, you don’t have to do this, Ator isn’t ready for that. We’re going to fly.’

‘I have to learn him how to fly? Like, this?’ Tarja started waving her arms like they were wings and a laugh ringed in her ears as she jumped up and down with it.

‘Don’t be silly, Jura taught him how to fly. Now he has to learn to fly with someone on his back and how to change directions when you tell him to. I’ll be going with you in the beginning to make sure you’re okay.’

Tarja wasn’t sure if her heart was beating faster because of the wink the other woman gave her or the fact that she was going to ride on a dragon but she was excited for sure, and she was not the only one. Ator’s uncontrolled fire shot in the air as Sharon put on her helmet and handed Tarja her own before they walked over to the young dragon. She helped Tarja climbing on Ator’s back and showed her where to hold him before tying a rope around her left foot.

‘Just to make sure you don’t fall off.’ Sharon smiled while walking over to the other side and doing the same to her other foot. ‘We’re just going to introduce him to flying with someone. You don’t have to do anything since he will just follow his mother. Just hold on and try not to fall off, it may also help to talk to him if he starts panicking.’

In the same graceful way she did everything Sharon jumped on Jura’s back and looked back at Tarja one last time before flying off. Ator quickly followed his mother and flew after them, surprising Tarja with his speed and strength.

At first Tarja was sure she and the dragon would crash. The movements of his wings weren’t steady and it seemed to cost him a lot of effort, but once he had found the rhythm they were in heaven. The wind was playing with her hair and Tarja could hear it whispering in her ear. The trees and animals looked so small underneath them which made her feel even bigger on the back of such a powerful animal. But most of all, she felt free.

Only a half an hour later Tarja stood back with her two feet on the ground. Her clothes were wet from Ator’s wild drinking style as he gulped down almost five liters of fresh water before throwing the rest at his new caretaker. She didn’t mind. Even though the two had only met the previous day they already seemed to have a bond and Jura trusted her with her son. While Sharon and her dragon where on their daily trip over the village, Tarja was brushing the dirt off Ator’s skin before a shadow fell over the cave. She suspected it to be Sharon and Jura, but she knew something was off by the way Ator behaved.

‘Stay here, stay quiet, and don’t break anything.’ Tarja warned the young dragon before carefully stepping out of the cave.

The sun blinded her for a moment, but it was impossible to not notice the gigantic black dragon that stood on the playground. A knight jumped of the animal’s back and by the rough movements Tarja knew it wasn’t Sharon and it was confirmed when the knight took off his helmet. She was greeted by a bald man with a rough beard that grinned at her and immediately walked in her direction.

‘Well, well, look at what we have here.’

Another big shadow fell over them as the man approached and never in her life had Tarja been so glad to see a dragon. Even before Jura stood still Sharon already jumped off her back, immediately running towards the man that now nearly stood in front of Tarja while her voice echoed between the mountains.

‘Robert, keep your hands off of her!’

‘Oh, come on…’

‘No!’ Her voice was confident as she reached them, but her face softened as she turned towards Tarja. ‘Can you give Jura some water please?’

Tarja nodded and followed the dragon that already was halfway through the cave as she saw how the man swung his arm around Sharon’s shoulder as they walked over to the house. Even though she hadn’t even properly met the man, Tarja didn’t like him. He was just like every man she had met in the last five years, but now she at least had someone to protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

Never before had the distance between the dragons’ cave and the house seemed so big. Tarja’s shoulder was burning and she gritted her teeth as her healthy arm carefully touched it. The pain was almost making her faint, but it was just a few more steps until she reached the door. Every step was a huge effort and she almost fell inside as she managed to open the door with the last piece of willpower she found.

‘Oh my god, Tarja! What happened?!’ Sharon immediately shouted as she saw the other woman, dropping the plate she was holding and running over to the door.

‘Ator…’

‘Did he attack you?’

‘No.’ Tarja gritted as she shook her head. ‘It was an accident. His fire hit me and it is still burning!’

‘Okay, don’t panic.’ Sharon said as she shoved her arm around Tarja’s waist and pulled her up. ‘We’re going to fix this.’

Slowly she dragged her wounded friend to the bathroom, silently cursing herself for letting this happen. In the last 2 weeks Tarja had been doing wonderful with Ator. The two of them really seemed to trust each other, but she should had known that the young dragon still didn’t have his fire under control and that something like this could happen.

She carefully sat Tarja down on a chair that she placed under the shower and immediately let the water running over them, not caring about her own clothes. Almost half of Tarja’s shirt was already burned away and trying not to hurt her anymore, Sharon cut away what was left of it. She saw how the other woman started to shiver as the cold water crashed down on her naked upper body and grabbed a towel so she could cover up her chest.

‘I know you’re in a lot of pain right now.’ Sharon said as she kneeled in front of Tarja and handed her the towel. ‘But this is really necessary. We have to cool down your skin and then you’re going to be alright. I promise you, you’re going to be fine.’

For the next 30 minutes Sharon held Tarja’s hands while trying to comfort her. She was just as cold as the other woman was but didn’t show a single sign of it. When she was sure the wound was cooled down enough she turned off the water and felt a shot of guilt running through her body. After all, it was still _her_ dragon who had caused this.

Trying to hurt the other woman as little as possible, Sharon carefully dried the burning wound before spreading a white salve on it. She had used the salve herself countless of times when she accidentally burned herself and she knew that the sigh Tarja released was one of relief. After bandaging the hurt shoulder Sharon lightly kissed the birthmark on the healthy skin of the shoulder and looked up at the other woman.

‘Do you know why I picked you? I loved your eyes.’ Sharon whispered as she gently stroke Tarja’s skin. ‘They have such a beautiful color and they have this fire in them, like the eyes of a dragon.’

‘So, you’re telling me I was a dragon in a previous life?’

‘Who know?’ Sharon laughed. ‘You also have the heart of a dragon. You’re strong, loyal… and you love to be petted.’

Both woman laughed as Tarja indeed enjoyed the soft touches of the other woman. Her soft fingers gently stroke the fading scars her body was almost covered in and with a sigh she leaned in into the touch.

‘Tarja?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Can I kiss you?’ Tarja opened her eyes and Sharon felt how her heart was beating faster as the green eyes were filled with confusion and a hint of fear. ‘I-I know you’ve been used that way, that’s why I’m asking. It’s okay to say no, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want but I… I just really want to kiss you.’

‘What about Robert?’

‘What do you mean “What about Robert”? I’m not dating him!’ Sharon laughed. ‘He’s my fellow Dragon Knight and Ith is Ator’s father, but the fact that my dragon likes his dragon doesn’t mean I have to like him. I mean, have you seen him?! You are way more beautiful than he’ll ever be!’

Both women giggled as Tarja blushed. From the very first day she had liked Sharon, but it was only now that fully understood her admiration for the knight. Love, something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. She held her eyes open as she took one of Sharon’s hands and slowly leaned in, only closing them as Sharon closed the distance between their lips.

The touch was a completely new experience for Tarja. This wasn’t a demanding kiss filled with lust and angry. It was sweet, soft before it turned into passionate, as the fire of a dragon they would train together.


End file.
